Worlds Apart
by JM
Summary: Serenity was a poor slave girl who want nothing more than to taste freedom. In a whirlwind, she found herself on a dangerous mission and would do anything to accomplish her goal. But what if her heart interferes? Please R and R!


Worlds Apart

AN: I will keep this brief so you guys can get on with the story. This story is based on the book Mara, Daughter of the Nile, which is obviously not mine. It was written by Eloise Jarvis McGraw, who rightfully deserved all the credit. I am using the main idea of her story, though I am adding some bits and pieces of my own. Also, I'm using planets instead of countries and such, so this is kind of like a fantasy. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Sailor Moon and its characters does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. Shocking, isn't it?

~*

Stranger

~*

Anthony rested his elbows on the silver railing of his enormous boat, scanning his azure surrounding with beady eyes that reflected the owner's fatigue. The sweet smell of fresh air mixed in with the salty scent of the sea helped calm his tense nerves. Allowing the breeze caress his dark face, he slowly closed his weary eyes, attempting to clear his chaotic mind. Anthony loved the sea. It soothe him to hear the whispers of the wind, like a child cuddled in his mother's embrace, being put to sleep with a gentle lullaby.

" Beautiful day, isn't it?" a rather deep, male voice behind commented, giving Anthony a start.

He grunted, asserting his irritation without turning to the stranger that dared interrupt his peaceful moment. Silence enveloped the two for a while, only the sound of the breeze was heard. Anthony, though extremely curious to find out who the man standing behind him was, did not dare avert his piercing gaze ahead of him.

" Magnificent statue," observed the stranger after a while, breaking the intense silence.

Anthony grunted once again, disgust now etched on his dark face as his sight landed on a large marble statue of a woman on the nearby shore. Even from far away, the features of the sculpture was very detailed indeed, from the sandaled feet on the marble base on which it stood on, to the very tip of its magnificent tiara, with the delicate aristocratic nose and life-like eyes just below. 

" A bunch of rubbish, if you ask me!"

Concealing the smirk that tugs at the corner of his mouth, though there was no need to, the intruder clear his throat while holding his hands behind him.

" Really? I find it quite fascinating, actually," he remarked.

Anthony whirled about, facing the stranger who made the rather snotty comment. He was somewhat surprised to see a young man with quite a robust feature, wrapped in cloth and linen, which did not so much as help conceal his strong frame. His tan face looked peaceful as he stared at the horizon, feeling the breeze comb through his ebony mane.

The man turned to him and flashed a friendly smile. Anthony just sneered in return before averting his gaze from the stranger, who stood at least a few inches taller than him, though only looked in his mid twenties.

" It's a waste of money," growled Anthony. 

The young man arched an eyebrow, which, of course, went unnoticed by the captain of the boat. 

" I don't see why you think so. An artwork like such is costly, I agree, but it is worth the money. Besides, I suppose the Queen does not have any financial problems," was his witty retort, aggravating Anthony more.

" No financial problems, huh?" Anthony spun around to meet the clever youth once again.

" Well, that was something new. The last time I hear we're still in debt with Mars."

The young stranger sent him a questioning look, but Anthony kept going.

" Pretends that the kingdom's filthy rich when people everywhere are dying."

" Really? I was not aware of this absurd rumor!" the young man said, both looking and sounding very offended.

" Rumor?!" thundered the now enraged Anthony. 

" Why yes."

" Rumor! When people are practically groveling at Her Majesty's feet just for a grain of rice?! She have wasted enough money building all these ridiculous statues and temples of hers as if she was the Gaea herself!"

The young man, who seemed to have calmed down once more, stood there listening intently as Anthony continued his incessant babble.

" Where is that brother of hers? Has he finally grown yet?" Anthony asked, shifting his head here and there as if looking for something he had lost. 

" I wager we'd be better off with him on the throne!"

Anthony was breathing hard after his fit. The stranger looked at him intently without a hint of emotion in his eyes and that was when Anthony had realized that he'd said too much. Anthony was fighting the urge to gasp but his face doesn't seem to be cooperating, for it displayed his complete and utter horror.

What had he done?! Insulting the Queen when he, a common citizen with nothing but an old caravel as a property, had no right to do so, whatsoever?

All the while, questions after questions pop in Anthony's mind like firecrackers, making his head swirl as the stranger's intense colbat eyes pierce through him. Such cold eyes they were, full of deadly secrets that hid behind the blue.

Does this young man work for the Queen? He didn't doubt the possibilities. The way this man is dressed, he wouldn't be surprised, for only the people who served Her Highness were the only ones who can afford clothing like such, besides the other rich families that inhabit the planet.

Will he tell on him? Will he just wake up one morning with a loud banging on the door and find an army trying to break down his house with him in it? 

The thought did not improve Anthony's sinking feeling, as probably most people would feel when they were about an inch closer to their doom.

A loud shout came out of nowhere, indicating that they have reached their destination. Anthony, startled at the sudden interruption, averted his gaze from the unresponsive stare for only a mere second, but when he once again looked at the young man, he just gave Anthony that enigmatic smile of his before turning around and saying while he walked away, " Good day Captain, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. And," he pause and looked back at Anthony, " you're secret is safe with me."

Anthony's eyebrows creased as the young man's comment finally hit him. Again? He shook out of his reverie to search for the youth and clarify this whole thing, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

~*

AN: There, the first chapter. Sorry, not very much is happening here and probably in the next chapter, but guys, it's just the beginning, okay? Many things will be happening in the future, and all I ask of you is to be very patient and really bear with me for I am a slow writer, and I usually need to brainstorm some things before I start writing. I actually have the whole thing planned out, but with school stuff and all that's happening, it's not very easy to get even a chapter out. Sorry for run-on and sentence fragments. Any comments, ideas, criticisms, or requests just mail them to me at usa_joy4@yahoo.com. I love getting emails!

Bye guys! 

God Bless!

~hugz~

J.M. 


End file.
